Slower and better
by Promise10
Summary: Barry fell so fast for Iris that he never had a chance to examine his feelings. After he becomes the Flash, he comes in contact with a certain lovely scientist and slowly realises that she is everything that he had ever wanted. A series of related oneshots that follow canon storyline ,depicting how Barry and Caitlin come closer and finally fall in love with one another.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own "The Flash". There, happy?**

 **A/N: This is related to the events of episode 1X3, in which we saw "The Mist". This is a bit sad and really, really short, but necessary chapter. Pure Snowbarry fluff would be coming up pretty soon, so just be patient. On a side note, does any Snowbarry fan like Jay Garrick? Anyone? Because I really, really dislike him.**

 **Chapter 1: Closure**

Caitlin closed her eyes. She could do this.

She just had to take a few more steps forward...

Who was she kidding? She couldn't do it. She was not strong enough. She turned to leave and immediately bumped into someone's chest. She lifted her eyes- Barry.

"Oh, there you are." He grinned, awkwardly, "Listen...I have been looking for you. I wanted to apologise."

"Apologise? For what?"

"Earlier today-at the police station. I was reckless for leaving like that. You were right, I should have been more careful. I need to think more before acting .I am sorry for making you worry like that."

"It's okay-as long as you promise to be more careful the next time around."

"Okay, promise." She was startled by the amount of sincerity in his voice. Maybe getting nearly killed had driven the point across to him.

Meanwhile, Barry had started fidgeting. "Hey Caitlin-can I ask you something again which you don't have to answer but you should anyway because I am your friend and it looks like this is really bothering you?"

She took a second to wrap her head around the sentence, "Yeah-okay."

"Why were are down here, Caitlin? And, if you are here, why were you turning back without doing anything?"

She didn't have to tell him anything. She was a private person-she liked the walls around herself, but somehow she felt the need to finally talk. Maybe she was tired of bottling it up all, but mainly because she knew Barry wouldn't be judgemental of her.

"It's the pipeline." She spoke up. "For the past year, I have been wanting to go down there-to have some closure after Ronnie's death, but I am scared of what exactly would happen when I reach that spot. I-I don't know if I will be able to hold myself together when I reach there." She looked close to sobbing.

Barry took in the scene in front of him. He had never expected the strong, grumpy –yet- beautiful and intelligent Caitlin Snow to look so...vulnerable. He didn't want her to look like that. He was determined to remedy the situation. "What if I went down there with you? Will it help?"

Caitlin found herself nodding her head as they moved towards the particle accelerator. The duo stopped in front of the heavy metal gates. "This is where it happened", she whispered. "This is where Ronnie sealed the gates to seal off the blast. He saved so many lives that day-and no one will ever know what he did."

Barry placed a reassuring arm on her shoulder. "I know now. He was a hero."

"I didn't want him to be a hero. I wanted him to be my husband." Caitlin whispered softly.

Barry didn't exactly know how to respond to that, so he did the only thing that came to his mind. He pulled Caitlin into a hug. "My mom died when I was still a kid. At first I used to think that as time passed by, it would become easier to deal with her death-but some days, the pain is worse than the day it happened. But you can't let that keep you down. I didn't know Ronnie, but from what I have heard about him, he seems to be a great guy. He wouldn't want you to stay depressed. So just let it go. If you have to cry, do so. It doesn't make you weak, Caitlin." Soon he found himself holding a crying Caitlin, speaking soothing things to her.

Barry wasn't sure how much time had passed like that, but he didn't mind. Eventually, Caitlin stopped. She looked up at Barry with tear-streaked eyes, "I thought coming down here might undo me- but I was wrong. Letting it all out-it helps a lot. Thinking about what he did-it just made me love him more. But I also feel that I have finally accepted that he is not coming back-that I have to move on with my life. It helps me feel a lot lighter. Is it wrong for me to feel like this?"

"No, Caitlin. It just makes you human. A wonderful being who has every right to being happy with her life."

Caitlin finally managed a small smile, looking up at him. "Thank you for helping me through this-for just being there with me."

Barry smiled, "Anytime." She truly looked beautiful when she smiled-and he vowed to himself that he would do his best to make her smile every chance he got.


	2. Chapter 2: Rage

**Disclaimer: I hereby disclaim from owning "The Flash" in any shape, size or form...because that's what a disclaimer is for.**

 **A/N: The second and probably the last of the short, sappy chapters. However, here we do get a picture of the shifting affections playing around in the minds of our favourite scarlet speedster. [This is linked with 1X8, where the Arrow/Flash team-up took place.]**

 **Quick question: Do you think it would be wise to consume Sodium Chlorate if you wanted to run faster?**

 **Thanks to everyone who reviewed.**

 **Chapter 2: Rage**

"That's not even remotely anatomically correct." Caitlin threw up her hands in the air in exasperation.

"That's not the point, Dr. Snow." Barry grinned at her.

"Then what is the point?"

"The point, Dr. Snow..."Barry replied with that same goofy grin, "is to have fun. You are having fun, aren't you?"

Caitlin tried to remain stern, but couldn't stop herself from smiling a little at Barry's antics. "Yes, I guess I am."

Barry fist pumped into the air, "Yes! World, fear me. I just got _the_ Caitlin Snow to admit that she likes playing Operation with me", before hastily correcting himself, "I mean the children's game. That was not a euphemism or anything."

Caitlin glared at him, "Unless you want me to perform the _real_ version on _you_ the next time I have to patch you up, you'll not mention this to anyone."

Barry raised his hands in mock surrender, "Fine, fine. I'll behave", but he was still smiling. He had never expected spending time with Caitlin would be so much fun. It was not that he regarded her as a strict workaholic (although she was one), but she was just...Caitlin. Who knew that she had such a playful and vicious competitive streak in her? And, he would never admit it, but he found her childish pout every time the buzzer went off pretty damn cute. In fact, he was having so much fun that he had completely forgotten about his problems with Iris.

Iris. Barry's mood soured at once. He had loved her for as long as he could remember, but recently he was beginning to question ' _why_?' Being the Flash had given him an entirely new perspective on the world and a new sense of self-worth. He was no longer the same carefree boy that had fallen in love with her-in fact, Iris didn't even know the new 'Him' as their world's had diverge significantly. He was startled to realize that while he felt sad after the declaration of not seeing her for awhile, it was nowhere near the heartbreaking pain he had felt when he had first seen her with Eddie – and it was all because of Caitlin.

Barry froze. Wait, what? Where had that thought come from?

Sure, she was a great friend.

She could always keep his mind occupied with pleasant thoughts despite his daily run-ins with deadly metahumans.

She could hold a scientific conversation with him without spacing out. If he was to be honest, it was he who was in the danger of spacing out when she was really excited about some new aspect of biotechnology, but never mind.

She was the friend he was coming to see every day in the S.T.A.R. labs before he was to go to his day job because he simply liked spending time with her.

" _Whoa there, buddy_." Barry spoke to himself. " _Slow down. She's just a friend. A gorgeous friend nonetheless, but just a friend_."

A snap of her fingers brought him to reality. "Hello-Earth to Barry Allen? Anyone there? Earth to the Streak?"

"I am not the Streak. I am the Flash and that's the end of discussion." Barry proclaimed proudly.

"Well, Mr. Flash, I believe your phone is ringing."

"Oh, right." Barry connected, "Hey Joe? Bank robbery...say what now? Yeah, I'll be over there in a Flash." He turned to Caitlin, "We might have a new metahuman on our hands."

 **-Line Break- Line Break- Line Break-**

"Look, the surroundings turned red for a moment and I turned dizzy, but nothing else happened. I'd say his powers didn't work on me. Yeah, I lost him – I know it was a mistake on my part but next time he won't be able to escape. Happy now? Or are you going to lecture me for some more time?" Barry yelled angrily at Dr. Wells.

Cisco rubbed the back of his nervously, "Um, dude...I don't know...I think you are acting much more angrier than normal. Dr. Wells was only looking out for you."

Barry rounded up on him, "Oh, so now you take his side? I am _the Flash_ for God's sake. For how many days will you all treat me like a child? I don't need babysitters. _Do - you - get - that_?" However, he was beginning to falter in his words as they were feeling alien to even to his own ears. It was just not...him.

Caitlin was a bit intimidated by this side of Barry. She had never seen him act like this before and she knew she shouldn't add fuel to the fire, but she couldn't check herself from voicing her disapproval. "Honestly, Barry, it was foolish of you to go alone after the Rainbow Raider. You promised to be more careful from the next time onwards."

Barry saw red, "Look, Caitlin, you don't dictate where I go. I have the right to take my own decisions. I'm not..." before firmly checking himself. What exactly was he doing?

He was yelling at his friends who had helped him wake from his coma, adjust to having superpowers and had helped him through every step of the way to becoming a superhero. More specifically, he was yelling at the person who had patched him up every time he was injured in a battle. He was angry at someone who exactly knew what losing someone close to you felt like-who had comforted him more than once. When he had self-doubts about being a hero, it was her efforts that gave him the encouragement to get up-to go faster the next time around. In short, he had no reason for being angry with them-especially _her_.

Barry took a deep breath, "Correction. I think I actually was affected by his powers. I am going to lie down while you hopefully figure out something to cure me" before walking out of the room.

"Whoa. What brought about this change of thought in him?" Cisco half-asked.

"Caitlin." Dr. Wells answered him. "I believe this metahuman's abilities are limited to inducing anger and possibly other emotions _only_ when there exists a base reason for it. Mr. Allen didn't find any reason to be angry with Dr. Snow and so the anger just... fizzled out." He addressed Caitlin with a strange look, "You must mean a great deal to him, Caitlin."

"More than you know." Whispered Barry, catching the end of the conversation from the hallway.


	3. Chapter 3: Jealous?

**Disclaimer: Now, I wouldn't be writing fan fiction if I owned "The Flash", would I?**

 **A/N: This is not exactly related to any episode, but just something that I thought could have been there. It is more of a build-up chapter of Barry's feelings and I am pretty unhappy with how it turned out, but the next chapter will be a lot better and more humorous...I promise. I do have a plan in mind, so never fear.**

 **Thanks to everyone who reviewed and I hope you all keep enjoying.**

 **Chapter 3: Jealous?**

Barry couldn't help it. He burst out laughing.

Normally someone doesn't do that when he is faced with an armed robber, but when you are the fastest man alive, the equations are a bit different for you.

The robber evidently didn't know that as he spoke up in a nervous voice, "Are you _sick_? I asked you to hand over all of your money to me."

"Okay, this is awesome. I mean, there are literally thousands of people in central city, and out of everyone you could have chosen to rob, you chose _me_? Dude, if there was an Olympic for bad luck, you've just become their Michel Phelps."

"I am going to count to three. One, two..." In a blur of red lightning the robber was disarmed and _mostly_ disrobed with a police officer placed adjacent to him.

"That was fun." Barry thought to himself, still chuckling. Was there a better way to start off the day?

He suddenly froze as a thought drifted across his mind. Wait a second. What time was it?

9:37, if his watch was accurate.

And he was supposed to be meeting up with Caitlin outside the CCPD at 9:30 as they needed to collaborate once again to solve a crime committed by a metahuman.

Conclusion: Ouch.

Mentally preparing himself for the inevitable chewing off, he sped off. Caitlin was on time...as always, waiting for him with that disapproving look on her face that still made Barry cringe despite being a superhero. "Seriously, Barry? How can you be the fastest man alive and yet be late for everything?"

Barry held up his arms, "Don't judge me, Dr. Snow. I was held up by...uh...a robber. It was a potentially life endangering situation if I wasn't who I actually am, so do try and sympathise with me."

"You really expect me to believe that a simple robber managed to hold _you_ up?" Caitlin raised a disbelieving eyebrow.

Barry nodded his vigorously, "Yes and I am currently very emotionally fragile after that brush with death. So please don't scold me or else I might start crying." He finished with those big puppy dog eyes and a childish pout that she could never resist.

Caitlin sighed in defeat, "You know what? Never mind. Let's go inside and do what I am actually here for."

"Certainly."

 **-Line Break- Line Break- Line Break- Line Break- Line Break- Line Break-**

"I don't believe I have I have seen you here before miss. May I know your name?" Caitlin was startled to notice an officer addressing her but quickly recovered and repeated her previous identity, "Dr. Caitlin Snow. Barry's personal physician."

"Oh, so you are here for the lab rat? What's his problem anyway?"

"I am not at liberty to divulge personal information about my patients." She instantly disliked the guy-if anyone tried to undermine Barry Allen, he was not going to be in her good books because he was smart, funny, handsome...and a good friend. Yep, he was exactly that-a great friend and no one was speaking badly of him in front of her.

Meanwhile the guy was still jabbering away. "You know, you are really pretty. Could I interest you for a dinner with me?"

Caitlin rolled her eyes, "Thanks, but I am not interested."

"Come on. It will be fun. Just the two of us." Evidently he didn't know the meaning of 'no'. He stepped closer, making her feel uncomfortable, "And who knows what we can get up to later..."

"I believe she told you to leave, Garrick." She was never more glad to hear Barry's voice as he strolled towards them across the doorway with a deep scowl on his face.

"You don't tell me what to do, Allen." The officer yelled back at him, trying to establish his superiority in front of Caitlin.

Fortunately, the imploding situation was diffused by another officer entering the room, "Garrick, what are you doing up here? Captain Singh wants you in his office in a minute."

The officer glared at Barry and mouthed a silent, "Next time" before leaving the duo alone. Barry's only response to the comment was to glare harder at his direction. Caitlin was certain that if Barry's super power was to burn people with his sight, the officer would already be six feet under. She tried to diffuse the situation by speaking up, "What a jerk."

"Yeah, he is a real piece of work. He's lucky that he had to leave...if he tried to chat you up once more in that horrible corny style, I would have ended up breaking his nose. He didn't harass you too much, did he? Or else I can always leave him starkers on the main street and have him arrested for public indecentment." Barry suggested.

Caitlin was quite amused by this fierce protective side of Barry's; and, truth be told, she quite liked to be _the_ _one_ he was so protective over. "Barry Allen," she lightly teased, "Were you jealous of that officer?"

Barry sputtered, "What? No? Absolutely not. Why should I be? I mean, he was only trying to make a move on one of the most beautiful girl I know and failing miserably because she is far too smart to fall for his dumb moves. Yep, there is absolutely nothing to be jealous about. It was not like she smiled at him or accepted his offer or anything, so why would I be jealous?" He finished awkwardly, really wishing that he had the habit to think before speaking.

Caitlin blushed a slight pink at the 'beautiful' comment and filed it away for future reference. She was certain there was a perfectly logical explanation for the slight fluttering in her stomach when he called her that. "Well, thanks anyway. You just saved me from a whole lot of awkwardness there."

Barry smiled, "No problem" before pretending to deeply ponder something. "Hmm...But I did spoil your chance of grabbing a dinner...so how about I buy you lunch as compensation?"

Caitlin smirked at him, "Barry...if that is your way of asking a girl out, your technique needs a lot of practice as well."

" _What_? No. I mean...uh..." Barry was again left gaping like a fish as she continued, "But I do accept your offer. I need an ice-cream...or a drink I think. I'll be waiting outside." She flashed him another small smile before going out.

Barry shook his head to clear his thoughts, still amazed at what had just transpired. _'Just when I thought I had figured you out, you go and show this playful side of yours to me. How many more layers do you have, Dr. Caitlin Snow?'_

He didn't know, but he certainly intended to find out for one thing was certain-Garrick's intervention had made him realise that.

He was starting to fall for Caitlin-hard.

And he really didn't know if that was a good thing or not.

However, he knew he would worry about them later for currently he had a lunch date with the wonderful Dr. Snow-and he intended to savour every moment of it.


	4. Chapter 4: Protector

**Disclaimer: Me writing fan fiction should give you the first clue to the fact that I don't own anything related to "The Flash".**

 **A/N: So I said the next chapter will be humorous fluff, but my plans rarely ever work out. Again a bit of a sappy chapter, but I believe this is important as this gives us an insight into Caitlin's mind and how she truly feels about our favourite speedster. [This is related to episode 7, "Power Outrage"]**

 **Thanks to everyone who reviewed and I hope you all keep enjoying.**

 **Chapter 4: Protector**

"You just can't lose your powers, okay? Your DNA was modified by the particle accelerator blast. There is no way to un-transform DNA. You just can't become-well, _'not Flash'_." Caitlin huffed.

"Yeah? Well say that to the guy who I paid 65 bucks to get me here." Barry stated.

"So we were wrong." Dr. Wells spoke up, "this metahuman doesn't just electrocute people...he siphons electricity, thereby removing your powers."

"So do you think this is temporary...or my speed is gone for good?"

"We have to run tests. Meanwhile, I think it will be best if you stay here."

"Yeah." Barry nodded glumly.

 **-Line Break-Line Break-Line Break**

Barry stared at the walls, not really seeing anything. He only had his speed for a few days, but now to have it ripped away-he felt hollow inside. He couldn't believe how much he missed his speed-it was as if a part of his existence was no longer with him. He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he was startled to notice Caitlin sitting down beside him. She addressed him softly, "Hey".

"Hey." He responded in a dull voice.

She fidgeted, a bit unsure of how to proceed, "Um...how are you feeling? I mean, that's a stupid question, obviously you are upset and sad and angry but I thought that maybe you wanted to talk about it?"

"I don't know. I mean it feels so strange...to not have the rush feeling inside me anymore-the feeling of wind and power just rushing past me...to not feel a bit special. I guess I'm just a nobody without it."

"Stop right there." Caitlin glared at him, "Repeat the last sentence again."

Barry was a bit intimidated by this sudden change in her demeanour, "Uh...I just said that I guess I am just not important without my speed."

Caitlin slapped his arm lightly, "Don't you ever say that again, Barry Allen. You are more than just the Flash. You are a good person at heart. So what if you have temporarily lost your capabilities? It doesn't change who you are underneath that suit. It is not being _the Flash_ which makes you special Barry-it is you who make the _Flash_ so special-so different from every other metahuman. Who said you are not important? You are important to Joe, Iris, Cisco, Dr. Wells...and to me." She said with a soft whisper, before glaring again, "So don't repeat that. I don't want to be the doctor treating a depressed Flash."

Barry nodded, sufficiently cowed, "Yes Dr. Snow" and added after a small pause, "Thank you for your words. I really needed it."

Caitlin smiled and mirrored Barry's own signature words, "Any time."

Suddenly, the lights in the room started flickering before going off completely. Both of them looked at each other with the understanding clearly etched on their faces: He's here.

 **-Line Break-Line Break-Line Break**

"Caitlin, are you okay? You're shivering." Whispered a concerned Barry. They were currently crouched underneath a table, waiting for the metahuman to pass by them so that they could get to Cisco's treadmill and hopefully get his speed back.

"Barry? I'm scared." Caitlin whispered. She was no longer Dr. Caitlin Snow; a smart and independent woman-she was seven years old again, left alone in a house that was being ransacked by robbers. Since then, she had been afraid of the dark-and today her fear was only amplified as she realised how all of them were in real danger of dying.

"Hey, don't be. I'm right here. I've got you. I won't let anything happen to you." Barry hugged her tightly and rubbed soothing circles on her back as she desperately clung to him for comfort. She couldn't even comprehend the amount how strong Barry mentally was to comfort her even after losing his powers so recently. Her respect for the man beside her only grew-and maybe certain other feelings, buried deep down inside, started to stir again after a long time.

"Hey', he's gone. Let's get moving." Barry's voice broke her out of her trance as both of them started moving towards their destination again.

 **-Line Break-Line Break-Line Break**

"Caitlin, turn on the treadmill." Barry asked.

Caitlin froze, her hands on the switch. "I...I can't. If I turn this on, this could kill you."

"We don't have a choice. If you don't-all of us, including _you_ can die."

Caitlin turned towards him, desperation clear on her face, "I already lost someone I cared about in this building once. I can't do it again, Barry. I care about you. I can't lose you too."

Barry sighed, "Look Caitlin, someone once told me that the lightning struck me for a reason...that it chose me. I am not sure that I believed it. Right now, it doesn't matter what I believe. What do you believe? Do you believe in me?"

What did she believe? Caitlin wasn't certain. Was Barry Allen destined to be the Flash? She didn't take long to think about the answer: yes. Granted, she had not encountered many people in her life, but she couldn't imagine anyone else being in that suit. She couldn't see anyone else being so selflessly heroic...always putting the needs of others before his own, always seeking to put a smile on someone else's face. He could have wrought devastation upon the city with his speed-but instead, he chose to help people, no matter the costs. He was truly a hero in every sense of the word. She spoke up, "Yes- _I_ believe in you. You should too", before flicking the switch on.

Barry closed his eyes and waited for the incoming pain only to feel...nothing. There was no electricity in the device. The lights in the room flickered and went off again as Blackout stepped inside the room. "Exquisite power source." He drawled, "Sorry to disturb you two, but I will have my answers-where is Harrison Wells?"

"We'd rather die before tell you." Caitlin spat out.

"What she said." Barry responded, moving protectively to her side.

"Wrong answer." He intoned, as if disappointed, "maybe this will...charge your boyfriend's memory" before launching a thunderbolt right at Caitlin. Exactly at that moment, Barry's world narrowed down as he watched the thunderbolt race through the air towards her-as if in slow motion, even without his powers. If he had them now, he could have whisked her to safety-but he didn't need them to protect her. In a fluid motion, he stepped in front of the incoming energy as lightning struck him square on his chest and he felt pain like never before-a burning sensation travelling through his every molecule. He was literally lifted through the air by the electrostatic discharge and thrown across the room as he lay there, unmoving.

" _Barry!_ " Caitlin wasn't even sure that the scream came from her own throat. "Oh God, please be okay." She chanted desperately to herself and as she saw Barry shakily move, she released a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding.

"Ah, my bad. I missed." Blackout spoke up, not at all sounding sorry, "However, did this refresh your memory...or do I need to do something more...shocking?"

Barry rasped from the other side of the room, "Leave her alone."

"Still so sprightly? Well, you won't protect her from this one." A second bolt of lightning rushed towards her, but this time Barry _saw_ it. _Scarlet lightning danced in his eyes as he felt every particle in his body vibrate in resonance, answering his call for speed as he ran-faster than he had ever ran before as even the electricity seemed to stand still before his speed,_ and whisked Caitlin away just before the blast pulverized the room _._

"You...saved me...struck by lightning...Fast again...What...How?" For once in his life, the immaculate Caitlin Snow was inarticulate.

Barry smiled, "I guess all I really needed was an electric charge...doesn't matter where I got it from" before turning serious, "Stay here Caitlin. He threatened to harm you...and for that, he will pay." In a matter of mill-seconds, the Flash was in front of the metahuman, dealing blow after blow. Caitlin didn't think that she had ever seen Barry run faster before-and when the metahuman tried to drain his powers again, this time it was Barry who emerged victorious.

 **-Line Break-Line Break-Line Break**

"Why didn't he siphon away all my powers just like the last me?" Barry wondered.

Caitlin provided him with the answer, "That's because you have finally stopped thinking about your powers and merged with them. This is a picture of your cells from right after the blast-and this is the current image. Your cells are now producing more energy than ever. It was almost as if the meta-human...choked on you."

"Dude, that just sounds wrong." Cisco exclaimed.

Barry ignored his childish friend, "And that means...?"

"You kicked it up a notch, Mr. Allen." Dr. Wells smiled before wheeling himself out of the room, Cisco joining him shortly afterwards.

Now that they were finally alone, Caitlin could ask the question that had been plaguing her mind. She needed to know. "Barry-back there-why did you stand in front of the lightning even without your powers?"

"Simple. It would have hurt you if I hadn't. I promised that I would not let him hurt you Caitlin-and I always keep my promises." Barry stated in a matter-of-fact way as if that explained everything, which it really didn't.

"You shouldn't do such things, Barry. It would make me dependant on you." She whispered.

"And that is a bad thing?"

She couldn't hold back her emotions anymore, "Yes that's a bad thing. Everybody I have cared about in my life has been hurt in some way or the other. All of them- everyone- has left me...and you will leave me too someday. You will not always remain the Flash. You will have to move on with your own life. I just don't want to get attached to you okay?" She sniffled.

"Caitlin, look at me." Barry commanded while gently lifting up her chin, "Nobody else you knew had super-powers, did they? I have. I'll always be there for you Caitlin-so long as you want me to be. You'll never lose me."

Her brain told her not to trust him-how could he even make such a promise when he had to deal with deadly metahumans on a daily basis? But, right in that moment, standing inside the building which had stolen so much from her, yet gifted her with an entirely new life and looking into his Barry's green eyes, full of concern and care, she felt like she could trust one more time. "Promise?" She asked in a small voice.

"I promise." Barry affirmed.

Caitlin looked up at him through her tear-stained eyes, somehow still managing to look beautiful. "Always the hero, aren't you-Barry Allen?"

Barry smiled, "I hope I can always be your hero."


	5. Chapter 5: Childhood Nemesis

**Disclaimer: Would someone owning anything of "The Flash" ever write fanfiction? Nope. So I don't anything related to the wonderful franchise.**

 **A/N: Unrelated to any episode, although there are references. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and I hope you all keep enjoying.**

 **Chapter 5: Childhood nemesis**

Caitlin hated house parties.

Well, perhaps hate is too strong a word. Hers were admittedly more tolerable than the horror stories Cisco told about his own family gatherings with his brother as she didn't have any annoying siblings, but she did have to deal with...

"Hi Caaait" The voice was sugary sweet, her name purposely drawn out, just to annoy her. She ground her teeth and looked back into the smirking face of Lexi-her childhood nemesis, although if you were to ask them, the rivalry never even really got over between them. Caitlin, however was too polite to ask Lexi, "Just what the hell are _you_ doing here again?" and had to settle for smiling politely, "Hi, Lexi. Wow, you look stunning."

"I know, right?" She twirled her hair in her hands absentmindedly, still smirking, "So Cait-alone again? I would have thought for sure that you would have a boyfriend by now-its been nearly a year now after your fiance's death, hasn't it?" before gasping theatrically, "Oh sorry, I didn't mean to bring that up."

Caitlin didn't reply to that except for gripping her glass a bit more tightly. What could she really say?

Lexi was going on, "So, how are things in your life? As for my life, you know, it's been great. Just yesterday, I got another contract for modelling from a company in France..." before trailing off, "Oh, would you look at that. I wonder who Mr. Handsome is here for?"

Caitlin followed her gaze and nearly choked on her drink to see Barry standing in front of the gate with a bunch of flowers in his hand and looking quite lost.

"Mmm, he is quite a treat for the eyes, isn't he? Lean, but muscled. I wonder what else he is like under those clothes..."

" _He has a very nice body_." Caitlin snapped.

" _What?_ " Lexi looked at her as if she had grown two heads.

Now it was Caitlin's turn to become nervous. Why had she blurted that out? She didn't know, but she had to salvage the situation. "I mean he is certainly in prime physical condition...I am his doctor. I have to know these things."

"Right. Because that's the only thing you're ever capable of being." Lexi smirked at her before sauntering towards Barry with a grace only models could manage. Caitlin helplessly watched her. What could she do? She had never had enough courage to stand up to Lexi-whatever she wanted, she got. Now she wanted Barry. Somehow, that thought made her sick.

"Hey handsome. You are looking lost-Can I help you?" Lexi glided up to Barry, turning on the charm.

Barry inwardly cringed from the sugar coated voice but outwardly he was polite as always, "Yes, actually you can. I am here for a friend-Dr. Caitlin Snow. Have you seen her around?"

"Cait?" She snorted derisively at Barry as if he was a child, "Why would you want to look for her when you can have a much better looking companion for tonight?"

Barry couldn't help it. He began chuckling, "For real? I mean, you are beautiful and all that, but sorry-you can't hold a candle to Caitlin's radiance." Still chuckling, he looked up to find Caitlin this time, still frozen in her spot, "Oh hi Caitlin." He moved towards her, leaving behind a fuming Lexi. He greeted her enthusiastically, "Wow. You look really nice."

"You don't look too bad yourself." She commented, her eyes drinking in the sight of his navy blue jacket and slightly windswept hair. "What's this all about?"

"Well, Cisco mentioned that tonight you will be here because you kind of _have to_ although you really dislike this because you have to deal with your childhood nemesis so I thought I could help you out. We talked about this after Tony Woodward, remember?"

To be honest, she had completely forgotten about that, but she wasn't going to admit that. She stuck her nose in the air, "Of course I remember it" and added after a pause, "That's her", pointing at Lexi. "I think you have already subdued her, although you didn't need to lie for me."

Barry looked strangely at her, "Which part did you think I lied about?"

"Barry, come on. I know I am nowhere near as good-looking as her. You don't have to lie to make me feel better."

"You really think that I lied?" There was a change in his voice. It was darker-more intense. Caitlin felt herself shiver for a moment, but she was not backing down (even if she was depreciating herself), "Well..."

"Come on." Barry dragged her by her hand and brought both of them in front of a mirror before speaking softly, "Look into the mirror. See that girl in front of you? Her name is Caitlin Snow. She might seem a bit frosty, but actually she is one of the warmest persons you will ever meet. She is my best friend. She is the most talented biotechnologist I have ever come across. I don't know why she never realizes how beautiful she is-it's an incredibly stupid notion for someone so brilliant. So, tonight I want her to realize what she truly is." Barry's warm breath ghosted on her neck, sending sparks flying right through her system. She was shivering, but it was not from the cold. "See through my eyes, Caitlin. See how beautiful you are to me-what you truly mean to me."

And she saw. There was no deceit in either his words or eyes. She didn't know if she believed herself to be beautiful, but she knew that she was-to him. It made her feel confident again, made her feel special. Barry was right. Lexi held no power over her. She would not let her words bother her anymore. She was already miles ahead of her in the brains department, and although there were a thousand different men lusting after Lexi, Caitlin knew that tonight Barry had eyes only for her-and that's what that mattered.

 _'And that's what mattered'_ -the thought scared her. Since when had Barry Allen begun to matter so much to her?

Maybe it was the time he had saved her from certain death. Maybe it was because of all the times he had comforted her. Maybe it was because he had taught her to live again-showed her that she could still smile, that life still had so much in store for her or maybe it was just because he was Barry Allen. She turned to thank him when her breath caught in her throat. He was still staring at her intently as if she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, his green irises dark, and getting darker by the second, a whirlpool of emotions that captivated Caitlin, entrapping her-not that she wanted to escape in the first place. She found her eyes fluttering close as she subconsciously rose on her toes and Barry leaned closer...

" _And now, we shall have the dancing underway. Ladies and gentlemen, please choose your partners_." Someone's voice boomed through the microphone as both of them jerked apart, the trance broken. Caitlin was breathing hard, her cheeks flushed and her mind racing a mile a minute-Was Barry going to kiss her? What about his feelings for Iris? And perhaps more importantly, was she going to reciprocate? So many questions, and not one satisfactory answer...

"Would you like to dance?" Barry's voice broke her out of her musings as she searched his face-he gave nothing away. Could he not have felt anything-was it a trick of the light or he was just caught up in the moment? She didn't know.

However, he was still expecting an answer, his arms stretched, "No."

Barry's face fell, causing her to chuckle slightly. "I wouldn't like to dance with you Barry", she whispered, "I would love to."

Caitlin still hated house parties-but as she felt herself gliding on the dance floor in Barry's arms, she concluded that _this_ one was surprisingly pleasant.


	6. Chapter 6: Karaoke Night

**Disclaimer: No, I don't anything related to "The Flash", although that should really be obvious to you guys.**

 **A/N: Yes, this is related to episode 12, "Crazy For You." Thanks to everyone who reviewed and I hope you all keep enjoying.**

 **Chapter 6: Karaoke Night**

Caitlin's eyes hovered over the microscope, but her mind was far from work. That was an unusual situation, to say the least, but it was justified. Things with Barry had recently been-well, awkward, although that seemed to be mostly from her side as Barry seemed content to act like nothing had happened at all. She still couldn't get over the fact that they had almost kissed, and how his hot breath had felt electrifying on her skin-there she went again! Caitlin groaned, dipping her head into her hands. What had she gotten herself into now?

Okay, she better line up all the facts. Given the circumstances, and how Barry had been acting around her recently-the little glances and lingering, longer-than-uaual touches, it was most likely that Barry Allen had a crush on her. Was she attracted to him too? She would be lying if she said she wasn't. Could she really be blamed for liking a guy who understood her, never judged her, always stood by her, saved her life, and above all, taught her how to smile again?

Conclusion: She had a crush on him too. She couldn't believe that this was actually happening, but now that it was, she needed to be certain of Barry's feelings before doing anything. That seemed like a good plan. Caitlin Snow loved a good plan-she had her college research topic planned out in eighth grade, duh.

"Yeah, that's right baby. I rock." Her musings were interrupted by the excited cry of Cisco as he entered the lab, holding a magazine to his chest and smiling broadly. "Too easy, should have been more of a challenge."

"What are you doing?" She enquired.

"Oh nothing much. Just testing out my general trivia of the world at large." He smiled broadly, "But these were really too easy. Who wouldn't know the name of the Disney movie featuring Elsa and Anna?"

There was silence. Stunned, Cisco looked at her, "Caitlin...?"

"Umm, Freeze?" She tried out hopefully.

"NO, ' **Frozen'**." Cisco yelled, almost hysterically. "Caitlin, how can you not know about this movie? It's a crime against humanity. Don't you have a life outside the Lab?"

Caitlin bristled a bit at his comment, but before she could speak again, there was a rush of wind as the familiar scarlet figure came rushing inside the Lab, inadvertently messing up her hair again. "Barry." She was about to scold him, when she realised something was wrong with him-the scarlet around his shoulders were not that of the suit, but of blood. She immediately rushed into action, "Oh my god, what happened to you?" All awkwardness was forgotten-for now.

 **Line Break- Line Break- Line Break- Line Break- Line Break**

Caitlin was relieved that Barry's injury wasn't as serious as it looked at first glance, but she was still mad at him for getting hurt in the first place. "You're lucky the bullet barely broke the skin." She informed him in a clipped tone.

"Guess I'm a lot faster than a speeding bullet." Barry winked at her, causing her to blush. _'Ugh, stupid hormones. Pull yourself together, Caitlin. Weren't you mad at Barry right now?'_

"How did to manage to run this far anyway with the injury?"

"The thought of a certain pretty scientist, and what she would do to me if I was terminally injured again, kept me going." The sincerity was there, but coupled with that annoying smirk which she longed to wipe from his face; presumably by the use of her own lips...

She must have zoned out again as she noticed Barry looking at her curiously, "Something bothering you?"

 _'Yes, you are_.' "Why would you ask that?"

"You're doing that biting your lower lip thing that you do when something's bothering you."

The fact that he noticed such minute details about her shouldn't have mattered much, but damn it, it did. "It's just that Cisco says I don't have a life." She quipped, referring to their earlier conversation.

Barry shook his head good-humouredly, "You don't...do you?"

Caitlin immediately protested, "I do. I read, I cook...and I eat...and sleep...and I help you", trailing off towards the end.

"So basically you are saying that you do everything that has nothing to do with having a life."

She huffed, "You don't have to be rude about it."

"Hey, I'm not doing any better. My social life consists of running at superhuman speeds and Netflix."

Caitlin's lower lips twisted in a half-smile, "We're quite the pair, Mr. Allen."

Maybe she imagined it, but it seemed like Barry's eyes darkened for a fraction of a second at her words, "Yes we are Dr. Snow."

 **Line Break- Line Break- Line Break- Line Break- Line Break**

Barry looked up from his glass of wine to greet her when his breath caught in his throat. Who was he looking at?

She was Caitlin-but she was also not Caitlin. She was not the shy little scientist he was accustomed to seeing-instead she was dressed in a black dress that hugged her curves perfectly, with just enough skin to send his mind into overdrive. Granted, he had seen her outside office clothes before, but the moments were so rare, that he still felt his breath hitch at the sight of this sexy goddess. When he had asked her about the haunts of their latest metahuman/human pair and she had acquiesced to join him, he had not really expected that he was in for such a treat.

"What?" Caitlin asked him, a little self-conscious under his gaze.

"What?" Barry repeated, a little dumbly, before seeming to understand the meaning of the question, "Oh, nothing. It's just that-you look really nice."

She smiled, sitting down beside him, "I don't always dress like a high school principal."

"Yeah, I can see that." Barry muttered under his breath and before she could catch him, he quickly added, "So this is where Clay Parker and Shawna Baez used to hang out?"

"It is, according to the files." She paused, before adding, "I thought we could kill two birds with one stone-look for them and get ourselves back out there."

A flash of something akin to jealousy sparked in Barry's eyes before he smiled,"Well I am certain that you will not have any problem attracting attention tonight."

She wanted to scream at him, " _Why are you so dense? There is just one man whose attentions I want to capture tonight_ " but she settled for raising Barry's glass and smiling, "Well, here's to liquid courage" before starting to drain it. She needed a drink to deal with this endearingly frustrating speedster.

"Wow...that is very fast." Barry muttered, as he watched Caitlin finish off the glass. "Drank all of it." He noted.

 **Line Break- Line Break- Line Break- Line Break- Line Break**

"Excuse me, can I get some water?" Barry tried in vain to catch the attention of the man behind the counter. While he didn't need it, Caitlin certainly did. She had been drinking...a lot. "Yo?" Failure again. "For real?" He complained.

"Mr. Barry Allen..." The voice was slurred and muffled, but he would recognize it anywhere. He looked up at the stage with some trepidation to realize that Caitlin had somehow decided it was a splendid idea to get on the stage and sing. "Come on down...or up? Come up here with me."

"Oh no." Barry adamantly shook his head.

"Come on. Barry, Barry, Barry..." she started chanting as the call was soon taken up by the crowd, causing him to shake his head as he moved towards her, "Ooh, look at him go he's so fast...Ssh." She quieted herself as Barry reached the stage beside her. "You know I'm not much of a singer...and you're not much of a drinker." He wryly commented.

"We're going to bring this place down." Caitlin slurred. "Get ready." She commented, and as the lyrics floated on screen ,she began:

" _Summer lovin', had me a blast,_

 _Summer lovin', happened so fast..."_

It was completely out of tune, and the assorted people were all chuckling, but Caitlin didn't seem to mind. Her eyes were closed, almost lost in the music, and she looked absolutely radiant...as if she didn't have a care in the world. A smile hung loosely in the corners of her mouth, and Barry struggled to identify her with the scientist "who didn't smile much". It was such a new sight, seeing her so serene and carefree, that Barry felt privileged that he was the one who got to see this side of her. Suddenly an image of holding Caitlin's hand, making her laugh at something he had said, and strolling through the park on a windswept day flashed across his mindscape. He smiled fondly at the thought before joining in the song, " _I met a girl, crazy for me._.."

 **Line Break- Line Break- Line Break- Line Break- Line Break**

"You're fast _and_ you can sing? What can't you do?" Caitlin asked Barry, a little incredulously.

"Stopping you from drinking, apparently."

She picked up another glass and made a face, "I'm not even sure that was mine." She paused, "I have to go to the bathroom."

"Okay." Barry nodded. He faced the man behind the counter again, "Excuse me, I would like to close our tab." As before, the man was ignoring him before suddenly another girl spoke up on his behalf, "Roy, can our friend here tap out?"

"Sure Linda." Came the quick reply.

"Wow, thanks." Barry expressed his gratitude.

"No problem, Barry."

"How did you know my name?"

"Barry, Barry, Barry..." she chanted, rolling her eyes.

"Right."

There was a pause before she asked, "The girl on the stage-Is she your girlfriend?"

"Um, no-she's just a friend." Barry muttered.

"But you would like her to be?" At Barry's shocked look, she smiled, "It really was obvious from the way you looked at her while singing." She paused before quickly scribbling down something on a piece of paper and handing it over to him, "There, you have my number. Feel free to give me a call if things don't work out between you two."

"Ah, okay?" Barry muttered a little awkwardly. He was relieved to notice that Caitlin was returning, but wait a second-she didn't look okay. As if to confirm his suspicions, she pleaded, "Barry...I don't feel good."

"Okay." In a rush of speed, they were miles from the bar, Barry holding Caitlin's hair up as she emptied the contents of her stomach into the ground.

 **Line Break- Line Break- Line Break- Line Break- Line Break**

"Are we still running?" Caitlin muttered weakly as they reached her apartment.

"No, we are here." Barry informed her.

"Vodka and super-speed. Not a good combination." She proclaimed. "So, are you going to call her?"

"Who?"

"The girl...who gave you her number."

"I haven't really thought about it."

"Yes you have. But I know you-you won't. You'll let her slip right through your fingers because you think you don't deserve happiness." Her tone was both soft and teasing, and for a moment Barry wondered-was she talking about Linda or rather...herself? Was it a signal for him to get off his ass and ask her out-the very thing he was dying to do?

"It's just that..." Barry started before nearly choking as Caitlin shamelessly started stripping right in front of his eyes. He stood mesmerized, as more skin was unveiled to him before coming in terms with reality and hurriedly turning back-he was a gentleman after all. _'You shouldn't look You shouldn't look You shouldn't look'_ He chanted in his head, but found himself turning back anyway- _'Dear God, was that lace?_ ' He snapped back again.

"A little help please." Caitlin begged, giving up on her futile quest to relieve herself of her dress. Barry turned to look at her-so delightfully tussled and so fucking beautiful.

 _'She wants us to strip her. YES._ ' A part of Barry's mind cheered.

 _'No, she wants us to re-dress her and get her ready for bed-in the proper way! There's a world of difference. Remember that and keep your hands to yourself, and you will be fine._ ' The more logical part countered. That was sound advice, now if he could only follow that...

He sped up. There were her night clothes. He raced behind her, drinking in the sight in front of him. If there was a perk to his abilities, it was the fact that he could make moments like these seem everlasting. He reached for the clasp of her bra and snap, it was undone. The close proximity was tantalizing, her scent intoxicating, an unique combination of tequila, perfume and something definitely...Caitlin. She smelled like...home.

 _'You mustn't ogle your friend...not yet anyway_ '. The snarky voice in his head was back. Barry shook his head and completed his task, managing to limit himself to only two glances-well maybe five because her body was so...delicious. "Done." He concluded.

"There you go again...saving me from that evil dress." Caitlin commented, before looking at him with an accusatory glance, "Did you sneak a peek...at my goods?"

 _'Ouch. Okay Barry, you are a terrible liar, so say something neutral_.' "I wouldn't be much of a hero if I did."

"Yeah...but it's okay if you peeked a little. You deserve a peek for all the good stuff you do." It was as if she was purposely teasing him, driving him to the brink. The tension was escalating-one more push, and he would be undone. "Drink lots of water." He croaked out, somehow still managing to smile platonically (at least he hoped that he was not openly leering at her.)

Barry was about to leave when he felt Caitlin tugging at his arms. "Hey, Barry-will you stay with me till I fall asleep?" She asked in a small voice, suddenly looking vulnerable and afraid.

"Sure, yeah." And that is how Barry found himself a little while later, rubbing circles on Caitlin's back with a goofy smile on his face as she went into a peaceful repose. Looking at her, so peaceful and serene, Barry felt an overwhelming urge to always see her like that. It was not a ground-breaking revelation for Barry to realize that he just didn't like Caitlin-not anymore. He was falling in love with her, and if tonight was any indication, she liked him back too. Maybe life was finally turning out to be good for him.

Barry rose up to find a glass of water-Caitlin would certainly need it when she woke up, hung-over. When he tried to find a place to put it in, his eyes fell on her nightstand, and he suddenly froze.

There was a picture of 'The Burning Man', as Iris had named him, and all the assorted news about him. However, Barry knew that all his other friends at S.T.A.R. Labs, and most importantly, Caitlin herself believed him to be her 'dead' fiancée, Ronnie Raymond. If Barry had been thinking rationally, he would have realized it was nothing unusual for her to search for him-he himself would be crazy trying to figure out everything about Iris, or any of his friends for that mtter, if anything ever happened to them, but at that moment, seeing the picture came across as a solid blow to his guts.

To Barry, it was a clear indication that Caitlin was still truly in love with Ronnie-maybe he had been reading too much into tonight, or maybe Caitlin was just a really touchy-feely person after drinking too much, but it didn't matter-she didn't feel the same way as he did-and he knew better than to be in another unrequited relationship. He shook his head sadly before speeding out of the apartment.

Maybe Oliver was right. Guys like him didn't get the girl after all.

 **A/N 2: Um...not certain what happened with the chapter, it seemed to write itself. I really didn't want to put the last bit in, but it stuck. I need to hear your opinions-should the conflict be increased or quickly resolved? Please let me know.**


End file.
